The present invention relates to actuators, in particular power actuators for operating lock mechanisms of vehicle doors and other closures.
Such power operated lock mechanisms commonly form part of a central locking system of the vehicle whereby locking or unlocking of some or all doors or other closures can be effected from a single control station actuated from within or outside the vehicle as by a coded infra red or other remote input device. The lock mechanism and associated power actuator will provide for manual operation whereby respective doors can be locked and unlocked using a conventional internal sill button or other manually operated input element, and, maybe by manual operation of a cylinder or key controlled exterior lock.